This project focuses on the development and evaluation of a multimedia-training package (MTP) for the behavioral treatment "Seeking Safety". Seeking Safety is designed for co-occurring substance use disorder (SUD) and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD). This dual diagnosis is very prominent both in number and clinical severity. Seeking Safety is the current market leader as the most widely adopted therapy for patients with this dual diagnosis, as well as the most scientifically studied (with positive results in seven outcome trials). It has achieved widespread popularity and strong interest in the field. A published book (Najavits, 2002) and articles describe the therapy, based on ten years of development and testing. An MTP would build on this work, allow greater exportability of the therapy with a higher level of quality control, potentially improve clinical treatment of patients with this dual diagnosis, and result in a product with substantial market potential. The MTP would be DVD-based, including video, audio, and written/interactive materials. It would include, for example, a model video of an actual session, audio "tough case" clinical scenarios and possible responses, an adherence form, and quizzes. These materials are based on Dr. Najavits' extensive experience training clinicians in the therapy. A randomized controlled trial would evaluate the impact of the MTP. Forty clinicians would receive either the Seeking Safety book with the MTP (experimental condition) or the book alone (control), and would be assessed at three times (prior to training materials, after, and at 2- month followup). Key variables would be knowledge acquisition and satisfaction with the treatment and MTP, feasibility of the MTP (e.g., how long it took to review it), work-related variables (e.g., empathy, compassion fatigue) and self-reported implementation of the therapy. The proposal pays particular attention to data analysis, feasibility of the SBIR project, standardized measures, and use of a team of expert consultants, including Vida Health Communications, Inc. for the DVD design and production.